tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Islamic State of New Palestine
The Islamic State of New Palestine, was a Salafi jihadist group, and an unrecognized protostate that later expands into a terrorist empire stretching across the Middle East. Once the occupied de facto capital city of Raqqa was liberated at the climax of World War III, the Islamic State had fallen back to its new "backup capital" in Mayadin, Syria. It follows a fundamentalist, Wahhabi doctrine of Sunni Islam, and has become the largest terrorist organization, and the first terrorist empire that is featured in the TACITUS series. In TACITUS Series In the TACITUS series, the Islamic State of New Palestine fights against the United States of America (later known as New America, Russia, the European Union, China, and the Federation. They began as an insurgency, but later transformed into an unrecognized protostate after seizing Mosul and Raqqa in 2014. By 2020, the Islamic State had effectively transformed into the "Islamic Nazi Germany", a brutal iron-fisted dictatorship bent on taking over the world and uniting it under a global caliphate. Fearing for its people's lives, Iran joined the Chinese-led Special Defense Pact. In the summer of 2016, the Iraqi military and their allies in the New American Republic, China, Federation and Russia began a campaign to liberate Mosul. However, the campaign ultimately failed despite America, China, Russia and the Federation's efforts. Eventually, the Iraqi government in Baghdad was overthrown in a brutal coup, with Syria and Iran falling as well, in late summer of 2017, following a blitzkrieg invasion of multiple countries across the Middle East. This, coupled with the Democratic Empire of Korea's own conquest of East Asian countries for world domination, paved the way for World War III. When Raqqa was eventually liberated thanks to the combined efforts of New America, the Christian Republic of New Russia, the Special Defense Pact and the Federation, the Islamic State dissolved into an insurgency, much like the Democratic Empire of Korea became a Korean Insurgency after Pyongyang fell. Notable members *Abu Bakr Muhammad (Head commander) *Karim Al-Basra (Muhammad's right hand man) *Ibrahim Maslov (KIA) *Abdullah Rahman (Captured) Known Territories and occupied countries ]] Iraq *Mosul is the first city to fall to the Islamic State on June 10, 2014 *Mosul becomes the site of a failed campaign in 2017 to recapture the city from Islamic State hands. *'Al-Hillah Massacre'-Korean People's Army troops from the Democratic Empire of Korea massacre thousands of militants and untold millions of civilians in retaliation for IS violating its nonaggression pact with the DEK. Syria *Raqqa-captured in January of 2014 and turned into Islamic State's capital city (until 2017) *Bombed by France in response to terrorist attacks in France. *Becomes the location of the First Battle of Raqqa and the Second Battle of Raqqa; the second led to the Islamic State significantly weakening. Iran *Tehran-Captured in the late summer and early fall of 2017, after a particularly brutal coup. *Site of the Battle of Tehran, AKA the Tehran Offensive *Operation Firestorm-Assault against Islamic State occupied Azagedan Oil Field by Special Defense Pact forces *Mount Damavand, Iran-An anti-IS resistance cell is located here *Site of Operation Desert Viper-a 2015 hostage rescue mission executed by Task Force Gargoyle in the early years of the Islamic State War. Israel *Southern tip of Golan Heights-occupied by Islamic State *'Battle of Jerusalem'-Israel Defense Forces collaborated with SDP forces to defend Jerusalem. Afghanistan *Kabul-Site of an anti-Islamic State resistance cell *Kandahar-Site of a US military base captured by IS and turned into IS' own army base. India *'Operation Gray Wolf'-A massive firefight involving a private military company against Islamic State occupation forces in order to provide cover for a joint TACITUS-Shadow Force-Task Force Reaper strike team as they evacuate a hospital in Himachal Pradesh, northern India, as well as a fight between Raven and Islamic State militants in an attempt to defend a forward operating base owned by Raven. *New Delhi-Capital city of IS-occupied India, headquarters of New Palestine's religious police in the region. Arabian Peninsula *Mecca-Religious capital for Islamic State of New Palestine *'Battle of Riyadh'-Massive gun battle between Islamic State militants and anti-IS rebels, as well as remnants of the Royal Saudi Armed Forces. *'Operation Blue Falcon'-New American Air Force fighter jets execute airstrikes over IS-occupied Jeddah, Saudi Arabia, in order to cripple IS defenses within the city, followed by a SDP-led counteroffensive to liberate the city, resulting in eighty thousand people dead on both sides. Pakistan *Lahore-One of the most heavily policed area in the entire occupied territory due to riots and widespread uprisings in the area. *'Battle of Peshawar'-A massive counteroffensive led by Special Defense Pact troops to liberate the city of Peshawar, Pakistan; 330 Islamic State militants dead, untold thousands injured, untold thousands captured. Northern Africa *'Battle of Algiers'-Remnants of the Algerian military in a desperate campaign against the Islamic State in Algeria; untold millions dead. *'Battle of Khartoum'-Months of guerilla war between TACITUS-trained resistance fighters and the Islamic State occupation force *'Operation Cobra'-TACITUS led resistance assault on IS-occupied Shendi, Sudan, followed by an SDP-led coordinated strike on Karima, Sudan; approximately 150 resistance fighters dead, 300 SDP soldiers dead. Greece *'Battle of Athens'-Massive battle between Islamic State occupation forces and the Hellenic Army, 30,000 Greek soldiers dead or captured. Bulgaria *'Sofia'-Capital of Bulgaria, headquarters of IS European Division Spain *'Madrid'-Captial of the Islamic State occupation in Spain Croatia *'Battle of Zagreb-'''Large-scale battle between Croatian Armed Forces, the Islamic State and New America; ends in coalition victory Bosnia *'Sarajevo Uprising'''-A rebellion against the Islamic State by local resistance fighters; brutally crushed by the occupation forces Turkey *'Instanbul Offensive'-Counterattack against Islamic State Occupation Forces by the Turkish military, untold milliions on both sides dead. China *'Operation Lone Wolf'-SDP soldiers launch an assault on Kashgar, China to liberate the city; 500,000 dead. *[[Operation Black Viper|'Operation Black Viper']]-SDP soldiers successfully sabotage an Islamic State supply line at the Golmud-Lhasa Railway in China. *'Tashkurgan Riot'-Han resistance fighters start a riot as cover for other resistance fighters to raid the central military headquarters of the ISNP in Tashkurgan, the operation is a pyrrhic victory, with half of the people in the group of rioters killed or arrested. Members Chain of command *Abu Bakr Muhammad (Main leader) *Jibril Hassan\The Cleric (Second-in-Command) Notable personnel *Karim Al-Basra *Faraz Khalid *Ibrahim Maslov *Farid Nazari *Olivia Nazari *Dagmara Nazari Weapons and Equipment AK-47 Menu Icon MWR.png|AKM Kalashnikov AKS-74u.png|AKS-74u SVD.png|Dragunov SVD SVD-M (modernfirearms.net).jpg|Dragunov SVD-M RPG-7.png|RPG7 M1014.png|M1014 Panzerfaust 3.png|Panzerfaust 3 AN-94 menu icon BOII.png|AN-94 Kalashnikov AK-103.png|AK-103 Battlefield-4-pp-2000.jpg|PP-2000 IED.png|IED M4A1 carbine.png|M4A1 (Captured from Iraqi and American military arms depots) Battlefield-4-m416.jpg|M416 (Captured from American arms depots) M27 IAR.png|M27-IAR (Captured from American arms depots) FIM-92 Stinger.png|Stinger (Confiscated from American arms depots) Kalashnikov AK-47.png|AK-47 Tactical AK-74M.jpg|AK-74M (captured from dead\captured Russian soldiers in the field) PM63.png|PM-63 RAK (captured from weapons depots and deserted outposts) OTs-02.png|Kiparis PP90M1.png|PP90M1 P90.png|P90 RSASS Sideview.png|RSASS RPD Menu Icon MWR.png|RPD PKM machinegun.png|PKM PKP.png|PKP Pecheneg DP-28 menu icon WaW.png|DP-28 Makarov pistol.png|Makarov PM Military of the Islamic State After securing multiple countries across Europe and Asia, the Islamic State of New Palestine developed a diverse military, comprising of both militants and terrorist sleeper cells. In addition, other organizations loyal to the Islamic State (such as Abu Sayyaf) were absorbed into the Islamic State's military. The following is an outline of military divisions within New Palestine: *United Caliphate Army-Composes a large number of foreign fighters *Al-Khansaa Brigade-All female religious police unit *Islamic State sleeper agents-Part of ISNP's terrorist army *Artillery Corps-In charge of artillery units within ISNP. Quotes *''"Allahu Akbar!"''-"Allah is the greatest!" *!المنطقة محميّة'' - Almantaqah mahmiyah!'' / Area Clear! *!جندي صحافي مسقوط'' - Jundee sahafi masqoot!'' / Soldier down! *!قنّاص'' - Qanaas!'' / Sniper! *!قصف'' - Qasf!'' / Airstrike! *!رمي من جهات متعددة'' - Ramy min jehat muta'dedah!'' / We’re being shot at from multiple directions! *!عندنا واحد مصيب! واحد مصيب'' - I'ndena wahed musib! Wahed musib!'' / We have a man down, a man down! *!تقصّف شديد - Taqasuf shadeed! / Heavy resistance! *!أنا تحت العدو'' - Ana taht al a'du! / I’m under the enemy! *!منطقة السقوط - Manteqat alsuqut!'' / Landing zone! *!انتبه وراك'' - Intebeh waraak!'' / Look behind you! *!اهجموا اليسار'' - Uhjumo al yesar!'' / Flank left! *!اهجموا اليمين'' - Uhjumo al yemin!'' / Flank right! *!استمروا الرمي'' - Estamero aramy!'' / Keep shooting! *!خليكم عليّ'' - Khalikum a'lay! / Cover me! *!امسكوا مكانكم - Amseku makankum! / Hold your positions! *!متعرض للنار - Mutaaredh annar!'' / We’re taking fire! *!أحتاج تعزيزات'' - Ahtaj ta'zizat!'' / Need backup! *!اقتحام! اقتحام! اقتحام'' - Eqteham! Eqteham! Eqteham!'' / Breach! Breach! Breach! *!اتصل عالمركز'' - Etasel a'almarkaz!'' / Call HQ! *!ارجعوا الرمي'' - Erjeo'oh aramy!'' / Return fire! *!ادخلوا'' - Udkholu!'' / Enter! *!بغيّر مخزن'' - Baghayir makhzan!'' / Changing magazine! *!احميني! بعبّي مخزن'' - Ihmeeni! Ba'abi makhzan!'' / Cover me! Filling up storage (Reloading)! *!بعبّي'' - Ba’abi'' / Reloading! *!رمانة'' - Romana!'' / Pomegranate (Semtex Grenade)! *!أرمي رمانة'' - Aramy romanah!'' / Throwing pomegranate! (Semtex Grenade) *!أرمي قنبلة يدوية'' - Aramy qunbelah yadaweeyah!'' / Throwing hand grenade! *!القنبلة'' - Al qunbelah!/ Grenade! *!قنبلة صوتية - Qunbelah sawteyah!'' / Sound grenade! (Probably Flash) *!آه! هو كان حقّي'' - Ah! Hu kan haqi!'' / Aah! He was mine! *!ضرب ممتاز'' - Dharb mumtaz!'' / Excellent shooting! *!حاضر'' - Hadher!'' / Roger! *!معليش'' - Ma'lish!'' / No problem! *!ضرب'' - Dharb!'' / Heavy fire! *رقصة التانغو أسفل!'' - Tango Saq'at''! / Target Down! *!سقط رجل منا'' - Saqata rajolu mina!/ Man Down! *الكفار!-"Alkafaar!"-"Infidels!"'' *''قتل الكفار!-"Qutil alkafaara!"-"Kill the infidels!"'' *''"أريد هذه المنطقة مؤمن!"-"'urid hadhih almintawat mwmn!"-"I want this area locked down!"'' *''"الأمريكيون!"-"Al Amrikiuwna!"-"The Americans!"'' *''"الحملة الصليبية الكافرة هنا!"-"Alhamlat alsalibiat alkafirat huna!"-"The infidel crusade is here!"'' *''"تصعدوا ، لمجد الله ورسوله! إلى الأمام ... هجوم!!/tasaeaduu , limajd allah warasuliha! 'iilaa al'amam ... hujuman!/"Mount up, for the glory of Allah and his messenger! Forward...Attack!"'' Gallery IS soldier 4.jpg|IS Occupation Force 1 IS soldier 3.jpg|IS Occupation Force 2 IS soldier 2.jpg|IS Occupation Force 3 IS soldier.jpg|IS Occupation Force 4 IS Sleeper Cell 4.jpg|IS sleeper agent 1 IS Sleeper Cell 3.jpg|IS Sleeper Agent 2 IS Sleeper Cell 2.jpg|IS Sleeper Agent 3 IS member firing.png|IS soldier firing an AK-47 IS gunner.jpg|ISNP gunner An IS militant with AK-47.jpg|ISNP militant with AK-47 More ISIS members (nbcnews.com).jpg|ISNP militants near Nineveh, Iraq ISIS fighters (bbc.co.uk).jpg|IS members standing in front of a burning truck IS soldier with box of supplies (alalam.ir).jpg|IS soldier next to abandoned boxes of military supplies IS calvary (rt.com).jpg|ISNP militants on horseback (Calvary Division) Female IS gunmen (alarabiya.net).jpg|Female IS gunmen Trivia *Much like Al-Qaeda, the Islamic State of New Palestine seems to harbor a particular hatred against the United States of America. However, they seem to hold a bigger antagonism towards the Federation. *Originally, the Islamic State of New Palestine was supposed to take over Iran before it joins the Chinese-led Special Defense Pact, but this was scrapped. Category:Factions in the TACITUS saga Category:Extremists Category:Cults Category:Dictatorships Category:Terrorists